All About Us
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: Songfic about Vaughn and Chelsea's long-awaited wedding. A oneshot birthday present for Cherry3456 using All About Us by He Is we ft. Owl City.


_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harvest Moon or the song All About Us._

_A/N: This is for Cherry3456 as a very, very late birthday present. It's short, cliché and cheesey but I hope everyone likes it anyway._

_Please review!_

_~ThyGreenThing~_

* * *

><p><strong>All About Us<strong>

Anxiously, Vaughn shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Where was she? Has she changed her mind; did she no longer wish to marry him? Well, he had never been the most kind of people towards her – especially near the beginning. The animal trader of few words thought back to all of the times where he had so rudely rejected her sweet offers of friendship. And of all of the times he had declined her offers of lunch at the diner.

No, he wasn't exactly a prime candidate for the 'Chelsea's Best Man For Marriage Material' contest.

"Calm down, man," Denny whispered, "you look like you're about to throw up all over me!"

"That's because I am!" came his steely response.

"Sorry, I know how it feels. When Lanna t-"

Denny's unusually quiet voice was silenced as the double doors were opened from the entrance to the church, revealing a petite woman with chestnut-brown hair and smiling, Venetian blue eyes. She wore a dress as pure white as freshly fallen snow, as she floated down the aisle it trailed out behind her. Vaughn's breath hitched in his throat, the sight of his fiancée quite literally taking his breath away.

Soon, she stood at his side, her soft skin brushing against his as their fingers entwined. "You look very handsome in your Tuxedo." Chelsea breathed into his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine. Vaughn could feel himself blushing furiously and, when he looked to his right, could see her own face was tinged a delicate pink.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

Almost inaudible murmurs from inside the church stopped as Alisa began to speak to the congregation, "Thank you all for coming on this joyous day...We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Vaughn and Chelsea."

Nathan took a step forwards and continued, "Alright, then! Vaughn Brendan Vaults, do you take Chelsea Madison Morgan as your wife to love and honour for as long as you live?"

"I do." he said, locking gazes with Chelsea: violet meeting blue.

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

"And Chelsea Madison Morgan, do you take Vaughn Brendan Vaults as your husband to love and honour for as long as you live?"

She took Vaughn's free hand in her own, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Yes...I-I do."

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it._

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Harvest Goddess, bless these two in marriage."

He captured her lips in a short, heartfelt kiss, both of their hearts pounding like drums in their chests. The room suddenly filled with claps, cheers and wolf-whistles. Everybody stood up in their seats, beaming at the newly-weds. Mirabelle and Felicia were right to have packed tissues in advance.

_Eyes on you, eyes on me,_

_We're doing this right._

Arm in arm, they special couple brushed past the excited crowd, venturing outside. Charlie and Eliza held open the doors for them, earning them an almost unnoticeable, rare smile from the smartly-dressed groom. This really was the happiest day of their young lives, and everybody could see the overwhelming joy in their eyes.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about, uh, uh, uh, uh us._

The bright Spring sun shone down on them, bathing the whole group in golden light. Chelsea laughed, she and her husband were showered with several dozen rose petal. A huge bell rang, echoing through the forest. "Apparently, that means were are destined to be together." the blushing bride informed her other half.

"Well, I knew that already."

_And every heart in the room will melt._

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._


End file.
